


BL Oneshots

by Wonhoweneebunny



Category: ATEEZ (Band), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhoweneebunny/pseuds/Wonhoweneebunny
Summary: This book is a one-shot book filled with various couples and prompts.Every time I publish a new chapter, with a new couple; I will add the new tags in (Fandom, Relationship and Characters), which will allow more people to find my story!Please do not hesitate in making a request!
Relationships: Can/Tin Medthanan, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Knock/Korn (Together With Me), Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai, Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. REQUESTS (Currently Closed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW FANDOM, RELATIONSHIP AND ADDITIONAL TAGS WILL BE ADDED EVERY TIME I PUBLISH A NEW ONESHOT WITH A NEW SHIP 
> 
> Originally this was a KornKnock/MaxTul Oneshot book. However, I decided to rebrand it completely as a 'BL Oneshot book' and open the doors to other couples (canon/or non-canon). They can be from any TV Show/Drama/Anime/Movie and Book. 
> 
> (Originally posted on Wattpad)  
>  × Started: December 17th, 2018  
>  × Finished: 
> 
> Copyright ©2018 Wonhoweneebunny

I will accept any genre, plot, side characters (even characters outside the original universe aka AU) and themes. However, the one theme I WILL NOT ACCEPT is Mpreg (Male Pregnancy).

How do you request:  
Simply fill out the form below in the comment section of this Chapter. I will not be taking requests until they have been commented on this 'Request Chapter', if they are commented on my other chapters, I will overlook them.

1: Which ship have you chosen for your request? ie. KornKnock, MaxTul, TharnType, MewGulf, TinCan, MeanPlan etc

2: Is this story in the original universe (the original universe the story took part in) or AU (Alternate Universe).

3: What genre? (Romance, fantasy, adventure, action, teen fiction, angst etc)

4: What plot? (Chasing after the other trying to make them fall in love, bodyguard x client, together with me based etc)

5: Anything extra to include? (Death, smut, fluff, getting sick etc)

Once the form is completed in the comment section below, I will write your username and your request down. However, I cannot promise that it will be completed quickly due to the fact I have outside schedules that must be completed before I write, edit and publish stories for Wattpad but I assure you, I will have them completed (to the best of my capability).

When Oneshots are completed and published, I will delete the requesters comment on this chapter to prevent a crowded comment section.


	2. Beautiful (MaxTul)

"And cut" the director yelled out towards Max and Tul for them to understand that the scene was over, and they could get up from the bed to move around, stretch their muscles before returning to film another scene

"And cut" the director yelled out towards Max and Tul for them to understand that the scene was over, and they could get up from the bed to move around, stretch their muscles before returning to film another scene. However, what surprised everyone was the fact that neither males moved and that was because Max could not get up and that was because Tul was sound asleep with his head resting on Max's shoulder with his face hidden in Max's neck, while his left leg was laying over the top of Max as he laid on his back, with his left arm wrapped under and around Tul's waist, keeping him in place.

The reason both males laid on the bed like that was because they were just previously filming a scene where it was required for them to pretend to be asleep in each other's arms but what no one accounted for was the fact that Tul would fall asleep. It was quite understandable for Max though since neither of them have been able to maintain a proper sleeping schedule due to the requirements of being a popular actor amongst Thailand and other foreign countries.

Another reason Tul's sleeping schedule was basically non-existent was that the male was extremely self-conscious to the point, he would keep himself up at night thinking horrible, unjustifiable thoughts about himself. It saddened a lot of people whenever he was brave enough to voice those thoughts flying around in his head because everyone else did not agree with the negative way, he thought of himself.

Max's mind returned to reality when he noticed that a couple of the staff members have stepped closer to the bed to see the situation that had occurred. He watched as one of the camera operators kneeled on the bed behind Tul, most likely with the decision to wake him up in mind. Annoyance filled Max as he thought of the cruel decision, he was willing to throw fists if any one of the crew members woke the male up.

"P!" Max whisper-shouted, gaining everyone's attention since the room was already quiet. Max shook his head at the camera operator, signalling to him; to not wake Tul up.

"Don't wake him up P, let him rest" Max verbally spoke just in case he did not get the message. The camera operator nodded his head before slowly standing up from the bed, walking away from the boys; followed by the other staff that surrounded them. Max watched as the camera operator spoke to the director, afterwards the director whispered something to the staff, and it resulted in every single staff member piling out of the room, leaving Max and Tul alone.

Max noticed that the staff pulled the curtain's closed before they exited the room, shortly followed by the closing of the door behind them, to which, Max was extremely grateful for.

Max's attention returned to the man sleeping in his arms. He could feel Tul's warm breath tickling his neck as he exhaled, it sent shivers down his spine.

"Tul" Max whispered as he raised his right arm and brought his hand towards Tul's head, burying his fingers in his brunette locks as he gently played with his hair. Max knew that the latter did not get any sleep last night because when he woke up last night in their hotel room, he saw Tul staring at himself in the body mirror with a frown evident on his face, due to the dimly lit room by the mirror lights. It was obvious he was not trying to wake Max up, but it does not mean he has not stared at the body mirror with distaste as he is doing now, in Max's presence before. Max's heart broke at the sight as he continued to silently watch the obvious negative thoughts clouding his mind as he stared at himself.

Max was brought out of his train of thought as he turned his head to look at Tul once more. As he stared at him, the only thought that filled his mind was how puppy-like Tul was and it was more evident when he was asleep; with his shaggy hair that fell across his face, slightly hiding the left side of his face from sight. Through the strands of his locks, Max could see the way his eyelashes fluttered against his lightly chocolate toned skin which shone a beautiful golden when the sun seeped through the windows, onto both men. Tul's hair also lit up due to the added light and he looked breathtaking.

"Beautiful" Max muttered as he brought his right hand to Tul's face, his right hand was no longer lost in his locks, instead he brought it towards Tul's jaw and gently caressed Tul's left cheek with his fingertips before moving them so they traced his pink lips and even his cute nose that Tul always thought was ugly. Max, however, loved every curve of Tul and whenever the other expressed hate towards a certain part of his body, he wanted to reply by serenading him with kisses for him to understand that he loved every part of him.

"So, fucking beautiful" Max muttered again as he gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Tul's left eye which allowed the left side of his face to be highlighted by the warm rays of the sun. The golden light enhanced his beauty even more in Max's eyes, it also allowed him to see Tul's details more clearly.

The feeling of Max's soft fingertips lightly tracing his skin brought Tul out of his dream world and back into reality, he slowly opened his eyes before shutting them tightly due to the harsh light, but he quickly opened them once again when he felt the presence of Max's fingertips leave.

Tul raised his head as his eyes immediately landed on Max, who pulled away to grasp the full view of Tul basking in the sun's rays. His hazel eyes shone a golden brown, which accompanied his golden tinted skin, the tiredness was evident on his face but rather than it downgrading his looks. The sun made him look more puppy-like than usual and in turn, made Max's heart pound loudly in his ears.

"Max" Tul whispered as he watched the frozen male stare silently at him. Tul removed his leg from Max's body and pulled himself away and sat up properly, wanting to get the other male's attention but he did not, instead, instead, he was met with more harsh rays which resulted in him having to squint his eyes.

"Max" Tul whispered again as he reached his hands out to grab Max's black shirt, bringing him back into reality.

"Is something wrong?" Tul whispered again. He was unsure as to why Max was so silent. He began wondering if he did something wrong.

"You're just so beautiful" Max spoke as he sat up himself, which thankfully meant he blocked the sun's rays from blinding Tul even further.

"W-What?" Tul stuttered at Max's confession. He is used to the romantic words escaping the male's lips on set and in front of fans, but he rarely says it directly to him when they are alone, which is why whenever he does, Tul struggles to believe them let alone understand why it is being said.

Tul's mind processed those words again before he quickly shook his head. Beautiful? Never. He was not beautiful, that statement was shameful, especially coming from Max. He does not deserve such high of praise, at least that is what Tul believed.

"You're beautiful" Max repeats as he brings both his hands up towards Tul's face and cups his cheeks as he pulls Tul forward. Tul's lips slightly puckered from the way Max cupped his face, resulting in him shaking his thoughts away to focus on what Max was doing.

Max released Tul's cheeks and gently began to caress Tul's jaw once more before slowly leaning towards him, they sat extremely close. If Tul moved forward more, he would be sitting on Max's lap. Tul's breath hitched as their lips lightly brushed against each other. Max didn't want to force a kiss upon the male, so he waited until he got a confirmation.

Ugly. That single word was stamped throughout Tul's mind as if thousands of people branded it into him, over and over. His skin burned as if he could feel the hot iron scalding his skin, leaving imperfect indentations as a representation of how unperfect he was. Tul wanted to run away. Runaway and hide anywhere he could find, such as the cupboard in his bedroom; which he did regularly as a kid back at his parent's house.

Insignificant. 

Another word stamped throughout his mind.

The sound of Max saying beautiful filled his mind like a tsunami crashing down on the negative thoughts he had of himself. His words echoed loudly in his head, trying to erase the indentations that were made.

Max was no longer close to Tul as he was before since he was worried Tul would be uncomfortable with such intimacy and when Tul got lost in thought, it drove his anxiety wild, so he pulled away. The removal of his warmth snapped Tul back into reality and made him realise that Max was only moments away from kissing him, but the question was, did he want it?

Rather than letting his mind control his actions or the voices in his head, he decided in that split moment, he should attempt to listen to his heard instead. He closed his eyes momentarily and listened to the sound of his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to silence his mind temporally. However, rather than being silenced, it was filled with the constant battle between his voices and Max.

Ugly! Beautiful!

His heart fluttered at the sound of Max's voice shutting down his own. Tul opened his eyes before leaning forward, immediately capturing Max's lips with his own; refusing to let him escape. Max's eyes were wide open as Tul's hands pushed on his thighs, keeping himself up as he kissed him. Tul's heart pounded heavier in his ears as his lips remained still against Max's, he did not want to overwhelm him or himself. Considering whenever they kissed in the past it was due to the sexual tension, they were acting out on set but alas, this wasn't sexual tension.

Max felt the way Tul's arms shook from trying to hold himself up, so he gently wrapped his arms around Tul before flipping them as he softly placed Tul on his back against the mattress. He straddled Tul as he returned the kiss, gently moulding his mouth with Tul's. Tul strained his neck upwards as his arms wrapped around Max's neck, while Max's rubbed up against his sides,

Insignificant! Beautiful!

As each horrid word filled his head, Max's kind-hearted word entered shortly afterwards burning up the horridness in flames, only for them to return seconds later as they continued to battle it out inside his head.

Their lips remained in a slow yet intimate kiss as their mouths open, taking each other's tongues and exploring each other's mouths. Max's hands cupped his face as the kiss was deepened.

Ugly! Insignificant!

Beautiful!

Max's hands gently slide down Tul's body, from his face to his shoulders then to his abdomen. Not in a sexual way but as if to memorise every curve and bend with his own fingertips, not that he does not have it memorised already since Tul was breathtaking, literally and theoretically.

Fat.

Tul gasped as Max's cold hands slid underneath his grey sweater and onto his warm fleshed stomach, it sent shivers throughout his body. Max could not help but smile at the taste of watermelon that he continuously tasted as his tongue explored all the nooks and crevices of his mouth.

Fat

Unattractive

Ugly

Insignificant

Imperfect

More words filled his head and before he knew it, he found it hard to breathe. Tul gripped Max's shirt tightly before pushing him away, breaking the kiss as gasps escaped his lips. Max stared confused at the latter until he realised that Tul was on the brink of having a panic attack.

Max's began to rub circles into Tul's sides with his thumb to calm the male down, knowing the voices in his head must be overwhelming and lowering his self-esteem more. He continued to draw circles with his thumbs as he listened to Tul's breathing slow down.

Fa-Beautiful-t

Unattra-Beautiful-ctive

Ug-Beautiful-ly

Insign-Beautiful-ificant

I'mper-Beautiful-fect

He was indeed correct because the thoughts that ran through Tul's head were enough to lower anyone's self-esteem to negative one thousand. However, those thoughts turned to dust when he focused on the circular motion of Max's thumbs on his sides.

"You" Max spoke gaining Tul's attention as he placed a quick kiss on Tul's lips, which he deemed were ugly and unkissable.

Ugly.  
Error: Word not found.

"Are" Max spoke placing a second kiss on Tul's nose, which he deemed big and unattractive.

Unattractive  
Error: Word not found.

"So" Max placed a third and fourth kiss on Tul's cheeks which he deemed fat.

Fat.  
Error: Word not found.

"Fucking" Max placed a fifth and sixth kiss on Tul's eyelids when the male closed his eyes since he deemed them insignificant.

Insignificant.  
Error: Word not found.

"Beautiful" Max placed the final, seventh kiss on Tul's lips once again, the same lips that dared to mutter the words imperfect to the mirror at night.

Imperfect  
Error: Word not found.

"I love everything about you, Tul" Max spoke as he rested his forehead against Tul's.

Occasionally Max made their noses brush, which made Tul smile and let out a laugh.

Word found: Love...


	3. Sex, Sadness & Serendipity (KornKnock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #I_GAVE_UP_ON_EDITING_THIS
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- This one shot contains unprotected sex, saliva lubrication, orgasm denial, and embarrassment.

Korn sat on the bed with a heavyweight resting on his shoulders as he watched the masculine, honey tanned male walk around his room, grabbing his stuff from the floor, bed and tables as he stuffed them into his black gym bag. He recently returned from an outing with his girlfriend but what surprised Korn was the fact that he informed him that he was leaving his dorm room and returning to his own condo upon his girlfriend's request. The only reason he stayed in Korn's dorm room was that both boys were attacked outside of his building, not that he could be any much help in the situation considering he had a cast on at the time thus resulting in Korn having to stay at his place to take care of him, until the attack occurred and Knock moved in with him temporarily.

What bothered Korn was the fact that the man stood in front of him was running back to his girlfriend with his tail between his legs. After, they have done things which can be considered as cheating since not only have, they had sex in the past, but they have kissed multiple times.

Knock's girlfriend is a manipulative bitch, who would stop at nothing just to feel like she owns him as if he were nothing more than a doll to play with and yet he was too blind to see it, all because she battered her eyelashes at him and faked innocence.

"So that's it?" Korn finally spoke up breaking the silence that had fallen upon them as he watched the man collect his things. His voice made the other man turn towards him, giving Korn a good look at his childhood friend's poker face.

"This is how we end it all?"

Korn watched as his friend and the man he loved, Knock, drop his gym bag onto the white tiled floor upon hearing the question. Knock stepped over the bag and walked towards Korn, taking a seat beside him on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Knock spoke in confusion as he turned his head to the left since he was sitting on the right side of Korn.

"Does that night in Amphawa, the night we first had sex mean nothing to you or are you going to continue calling it a drunk mistake?"

Knock remained silent as Korn spoke.

"The kisses we shared in both our dorm mean nothing?"

"Doesn't my love for you, give you any courage at all? Courage to love a person like me

The thumping of his own heart filled Knock's ears as he silently stared at Korn, watching his every movement. The way he stared brokenly at Knock as every painful word slipped past his slips, shooting daggers into Knock's heart as if his heart did not hurt enough as it is.

Korn was misinterpreting the situation.

"Do you know how painful it is to watch you with Plern? She can love you openly, but I must hide in the shadows. Do you know how guilty I feel knowing that I'm nothing more than an affair and a mistake that occurred in the past?"

Korn lowered his head as his gaze fell onto his hands that rested on his black skinny jeans covered lap. He felt nauseous after his speech and Knock's temporary silence did not help at all.

"Korn. You have it all wrong. I am not running back to Plern, I am planning to break up with her after I put my stuff in my dorm. I cannot just keep living with you when I have my own condo" upon hearing those words, Korn raised his head and looked at Knock in disbelief.

Knock raised his hand and touched Korn's face with his right hand before gently pulling the latter closer as he himself leaned forward.

"I'm breaking up with her because I love you" Knock whispered, his warm breath hitting Korn's lips as he gently placed his soft, plump lips on Korn's, giving him a quick gentle kiss before he pulled away. The action sent shiver's down Korn's spine and caused fireworks to explode in his heart as he looked up at Knock, with a gaze that darkened slowly and quickly due to lust.

Knock's hand was no longer touching Korn, instead, both arms were behind him as he used his hands as support to lean back and hold himself up. He looked at Korn expectantly, not sure of what was going through the male's head.

Korn knew he should not have such sexual thoughts or desires about the male at this time, especially since he has not broken up with Plern yet, but Korn felt that he lost himself the second Knock's soft lips touched his own and boy, was he right.

"Fuck it" he muttered as he launched himself on top of Knock, sending the man falling backwards onto the mattress as his own lips reattached onto Knock's soft pink lips. It was not a slow-paced kiss, it was fast and needy as their tongues invaded each other's mouths, exploring every crevice as the taste of each other filled their own mouths. Both males fought for dominance with their tongues, but both Korn and Knock knew he was going to win either way. However, that did not mean they didn't enjoy the sensation of their tongues wrapping together as they devoured each other's mouths. Eventually, Knock gave up and let Korn take his tongue into his own mouth as he sucked on it like it was his own personally lollipop. The sensation of the action caused pleasure to shoot throughout his body and travel downwards, resulting in his manhood becoming hard at the one simple action as he let out a loud moan, which Korn quietened down with his own mouth.

Upon hearing the delightful sound escaping Knock's lips, Korn's hands began to explore his clothed body, longing to feel his skin beneath his fingertips which is why he broke the kiss, pulled Knock into a sitting position as he skillfully and quickly began unbuttoning white dress shirt. Moments later the shirt was off and discarded somewhere around the room, that was the least of their worries since Korn laid Knock back down on his back and began lightly dragging his fingertips along Knock's honey tanned skin. Knock shivered at the feeling of Korn's hands on his chest and abdomen, the latter was memorising every nook and cranny.

"Come here" Knock gasped as he grabbed Korn's face and brought his lips back to his own, wanting to taste him once more. However, Korn immediately returned to sucking on his personal lollipop, which of course drove Knock mad because his fingers entangled themselves into Korn's raven hair and tugged in response as he moaned.

Korn was having none of it though, since he broke the kiss to take the brunette's wrists between his hands, out of his hair, to pin either one beside his on the mattress. Knock struggled against Korn's grip, wanting to touch him but alas, his attempts were futile.

"Korn, let me go" Knock attempted to reason with the male above him as if it would have any effect on his decision but sadly it did not, considering his wrists remained pinned by his head.

Korn began to leave featherlike kisses along the crook of Knock's neck resulting in the latter to raise his head, giving Korn more access to the flesh of his neck. Korn smirked before proceeding to nibble and suck on the skin, wanting to leave large marks for the world to see.

Knock writhed underneath him in response as Korn continued to assault his neck with hickeys. Knock's loud gasps and moans continued to fill Korn's ears as his lips moved all over his neck, from the left to the middle and then to the right, making sure to leave as many clear hickeys as possible.

"Korn..." Knock managed out but rather than listening to him, the latter kissed down from Knock's neck to his chest until he reached his right areola, where he proceeded to take the bud between his teeth and lapped it with his tongue. Korn knew how sensitive his areolas were and wanted to make sure they got his attention as well. Korn brought Knock's wrists further up so now they were above his head, giving Korn the ability to now take both of his wrists with his right hand so his left was free to do as it wishes. Korn slid his left-hand down Knock's left arm until it reached his chest, where he stopped at Knock's left areola, without hesitation he took the bud between his thumb and index finger before squeezing and rubbing it in a circular motion, matching the rhythm of his sucking on the right.

He didn't even do much and the brunette was already a moaning mess below him, not that he minded. Knock was extremely vocal in bed, which he learnt during their first scandalous endeavour and as a result, the loud moans of his were music to Korn's ears. He wanted to record them and play it back to himself, that is how much he loved them.

Knock did not know how much more pleasurable teasing he could take, considering his manhood was as hard as it could and was already beginning to leak pre-cum into the fabric of his boxers. Knock gritted his teeth and moaned loudly once again as he threw his head further back onto the mattress, giving Korn a clear view of his purple bruised neck when he looked up. The sight of all the hickey's littering his honey tanned skin turned Korn on even more.

"Fuck"

It amused Korn, how unravelled Knock could get, all from a small amount of teasing.

Korn continued to focus his attention on Knock's areolas, completely leaving the rest of his body untouched which displeased Knock because he wanted Korn to touch him everywhere, more specifically his rejected manhood. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Knock bucked his hips upwards, resulting in his manhood grazing against Korn's, which caused the male above him to moan and send vibrations against his right areola, that was still in his mouth.

It still was not enough so Knock bucked his hips once more but held them up longer so he could grind their clothed manhood's together, which sent more pleasure throughout both their bodies. Korn pulled away from Knock's right areola and let out a loud, deep growl as his left-hand also left Knock's other areola and instead roughly grabbed Knock's right hip and pinned them down to the mattress, so he was unable to buck.

"Behave" Korn ordered.

Knock let out a whimper, which left him feeling embarrassed afterwards considering he was longing for his best friend to touch him.

"Korn" Knock whined, he was beginning to feel needy and the painful sensation of his manhood rubbing against his jeans was extremely unpleasant. Korn pulled away which caused Knock to look at him in surprise, he wanted Korn to touch him but instead, he did the opposite.

"Korn, what are you doing"

Korn remained silent as he looked at Knock intently. His mind began to bring him back into reality and make him question whether what they were currently doing was right. Knock could see that with the way he zoned out, but he did not want Korn to think rationally which is why he sat up and began unbuttoning his jeans before removing them and discarding them somewhere in the room. Korn's attention was back on Knock considering the sight of clothing being discarded is quite hard to miss.

Korn remained still but his focus was back on Knock, who slowly lowered and removed his boxers, revealing himself entirely. He wanted to tease Korn but at the same time he wanted Korn to fuck him into the mattress and he knew the only way to do that was give him something he cannot say no too.

Knock brought his hand to his own manhood and wrapped it around the base as he proceeded to stroke up, down and in a slow circular motion, causing pleasure to shoot up throughout his entire body at the small stimulation. He tilted his head back slightly while his eyes remained on Korn, his mouth slightly ajar as sounds of pleasure escaped his pink lips. It was not enough pleasure for his liking, so Knock brought his other hand to his mouth and began to suck on his fingers, enjoying the way Korn looked at him with lust and desire.

"Watch me" Knock muttered after he removed his fingers from his mouth when they were lubricated enough. Knock spread his legs for Korn before bringing his hand downwards towards his narrow hole, where he proceeded to slowly push one digit in past his walls.

Rather than waiting for himself to adjust as he should have, he immediately pushed a second digit inside and began to scissor himself, all while his other hand continued to give attention to his manhood.

Korn, on the other hand, was getting harder and harder as he watched Knock intently with lust-filled eyes. The way Knock looked at him as he moaned and touched himself drove him mad pleasure and the sight of Korn looking so dirty as he fingered himself, right in front of Korn; he is not going to lie, Knock looked so needy.

"Add more fingers" Korn's order surprised Knock but he did exactly that, he added more fingers which resulted in his breathing to become more erratic as the amounts of pleasure flowing through him were reaching his peak, he knew he was going to cum soon if he kept this up. Knock felt the bed shift as he sees Korn grabbing something from his bedside drawer before he crawled towards Knock, slapping his hand away from his member. Knock let out a whine at the sensation of cold metal sliding on and around the tip of his deck, he gazed downwards and realised Korn put a cock ring on him, to prevent him from cumming. His fingers slowed down inside him as the feeling of wanting to release slowly filled him.

"Can't have you cum before I get the chance to fuck you, is that right?" Korn spoke.

"Plus, you deserve a little punishment, for not behaving earlier"

"Fuck. Korn, please" Knock begged. What was he begging for? He did not know. Was it to be pounded into the mattress or for the chance to release?

"Please...hng" Knock continued to moanfully beg as tears brimmed his eyelashes. He wanted, no needed this.

"Please what?" Korn questioned.

"Please fuck me" Knock whined.

Korn pulled Knock's fingers out of his narrow hole as he sat on his knees above Knock. He gestured to his own manhood.

"Suck"

Without hesitation, Knock slightly sat up, keeping himself raised with his hands on the mattress supporting him as he took the entirety of Korn's manhood into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat and his nose brushed against Korn's pubic hair. From then on, he proceeded to bop his head as he hollowed out his cheeks. Sucking on as much as he could before slowly grazing his teeth on the flesh as he pulled off before taking it whole again. As he focused on the job, he felt Korn's fingers tangle themselves in his hair as the latter gripped the strands tightly and roughly pulled on them, knowing Knock liked it rough.

"That's enough" Korn muttered out through a moan. He did not want to release, not yet, he still needed to fuck Knock into oblivion.

Knock decided to get a small amount of payback for the teasing, so he pulled back slightly so the tip of Korn's manhood was still in his mouth as he licked, bit and sucked on the soft flesh, which made Korn let out another loud moan.

Korn roughly grabbed Knock pulling him away from his manhood and flipped him onto his stomach before pulling him onto his knees, with his head down on the mattress and his ass up. He grabbed Knock's wrists once more and pinned them above his head.

Without a moment's hesitation, Korn lined himself and slammed right in, with no intention of going slow. Knock gripped the bedsheets as he let out a mixture between a scream and a moan as his head was turned sideways, so half his face was hidden. There was pain evident on his face since his fingering was not enough to prep him, so Korn let go of his wrists and wrapped his left arm underneath Knock, pulling him up so he used his hands, along with his knees as support.

"I'm not going to go slow and the punishment is going to hurt," Korn spoke before placing a kiss onto Knock's right shoulder. Knock nodded his head as he bit his lip slightly, giving Korn an okay.

Korn pulled back so only the tip, he repositioned himself before slamming right back in. He repositioned himself perfectly because he hit Knock's bundle of nerves, his prostate, which resulted in Knock letting out a scream of pleasure.

Knock's knuckles were pale white as he gripped the bedsheets in response to the continuous pounding, he was receiving from Korn each time he pulled back and slammed right back in to hit his prostate each time. As a result, the bed frame banged against the wall, considering Korn was not holding back with his strength.

"hng...fuck...Kor-hng" Knock tried to speak words but they were replaced with loud moans that bounced off the walls.

"Hng" Knock gasped as his body moved back and forth from the power of Korn's thrusts. Not that he minded since Korn knew that he liked it rough, which is why he began thrusting harder, which left Knock surprised at how much strength the male had.

The pleasure was becoming too much for Knock. All the pleasure was too much for Knock as more tears brimmed his eyes. He needed a release and the cock ring was preventing him.

"I-I can't-" Knock cried out.

"Not yet" Korn stated as he brought wrapped his right hand around Knock's manhood that was already sticky from pre-cum. Although, there was a cock ring preventing Knock from coming, that did not stop Korn from teasing the tip of Knock's manhood with his thumb as he lightly rubbed the sensitive area. Denying an orgasm is quite excruciatingly painful for the receiving party and in this case, that was Knock, since it was his punishment.

Knock let out a whimper as the tears fell from his eyes and down his face, Korn grabbed his hair with his other hand and pulled him solely onto his knees so his back resting against his chest and his head was pulled against Korn's shoulder after he let go of Knock's hair. Somehow, Korn still managed to maintain his rough pace as he continued to pound in and out of Knock's tight walls continuously hitting Knock's prostate over and over.

Knock would be lying if he said he was not in an excruciating amount of pain and pleasure. The pleasure turned into pain and the pain turned to pleasure. Knock knew that Korn was not going to give in to him just yet and he was correct when he felt Korn's lips on his neck, leaving more purple hickeys over the already evident ones. Korn wanted Knock's necks to be covered in purple hickeys, with no sign of his honey-toned skin, for everyone to realise that Knock was his.

He pulled away once he was satisfied with his work. He pulled away and moaned into Knock's ear, making sure to blow warm air onto it. He knew Knock's ears were another sensitive part of his body, which made it more fun, especially when the male let out another whimper.

"Korn...please" Knock managed out.

More tears were now streaming down his face, the mixture of pleasure and pain was beyond excruciating now, he wanted nothing more than to release which is exactly what Korn was denying him.

A knock sounded out on the door, which made both males look at the door. Well, Knock attempted too but he could not exactly do that considering the position he was in.

Korn slowed his thrusts until he was still, which made Knock quietly whine probably the hundredth time. Knock sucked in a breath as Plern's voice entered the room through the locked door. Korn smirked as he brought his mouth near Knock's ear once more.

"I wonder how she'll react hearing her soon to be ex-boyfriend screaming, moaning and whimpering because he's being pounded by his best friend. Shall we let her hear?"

Knock's eyes widened as Korn spoke. His heart rate picked up more than it already was. He quickly shook his head which made Korn smirk even more.

"He's in here" Korn called out.

"Knock come out, let's go home" Plern knocked on the door more aggressively now.

"He's a little preoccupied right now" Korn called back.

"What? What are you two doi-"

Her voice was cut off by Knock's scream as Korn, without hesitation slammed into him and hit his bundle of nerves with his new-found strength. He pounded into Knock two times harder than he did previously, probably encouraged by the fact Knock's soon to be ex-girlfriend was on the other side of the door.

Knock knew that straight after this, he would not be able to walk, which he assumed was Korn's goal in the first place.

"Scream my name" Korn ordered. He wanted Plern to register that Knock was getting fucked by him and he was happy she along with everyone else in the dorm could hear just how good he is at pleasuring Knock.

"W-What" Knock managed out weakly. His throat was hoarse, and his body was weak, if Korn wasn't holding him up by his left arm which was now wrapped around his waist, he'd collapse on the bed from the overwhelming pleasure, pain and need for release.

"Scream my name, baby" Korn stated once more before thrusting roughly once again hitting Knock's prostate causing the man to moan. Knock's moan turned into a scream seconds later due to Korn lowering his hand and removing the cock ring that prevented his orgasm.

Knock proceeded to have his orgasm as he cried out Korn's name.

"Korn!"

Korn orgasmed moments later, releasing his semen inside of Knock before pulling out slowly. Knock's orgasm lasted slightly longer than usual due to Korn denying it minutes earlier.

Korn carefully placed Knock back on the bed as he laid by his side. Knock carefully turned on his back considering he could already feel the extreme amounts of pain shoot through his back and down to his behind. Korn really did fuck him into oblivion, considering he went harder than the first time. Although the only thing he remembered about their first time was the pain the next morning, it was not as bad as this.

Korn turned over towards Knock as he raised his hand towards the other's face and wiped the tears off stained Knock's face, along with the other tears that rolled down his cheeks from the multiple sensations he was feeling.

"Did it hurt?" Korn questioned the latter, knowing full well it did.

Korn watched Knock nod his head as more tears rose and threatened to fall. Without hesitation, he brought Knock closer and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't do it again" Korn whispered into his hair.

"Korn" Knock softly replied but before anyone could continue, the sound of the door being unlocked filled their ears. Korn quickly grabbed the bedsheet and chucked it over both their naked bodies just as Plern came storming in with Korn's room key, she must have stolen it from his roommates Yihwa, Fai or Farm since they all have room keys for each other's room in case of emergencies or if they were dumb enough to lose their own.

"What is going on here!" she yelled out.

She is dumber than she looks. Korn thought to himself.

Yihwa, Farm and Fai walked in afterwards. They all looked at them before Farm spoke.

"Korn, you must be giving it to him good because we could hear Knock screaming from our rooms" Korn smirked at the statement while Knock blushed and became flustered, it was not seen by the others, however, since his face was hidden in Korn's shoulder. Korn could feel the tears on Knock's face, and he knew he did not want the others to see it.

"This is rape. You raped my boyfriend" Plern accused Korn as she pointed at him, sending him glares.

Korn continued to question how dumb this chick really was. Rape? What the hell, this was consensual. She really needed to google the word consent on her phone, seeing that is all she does; look at her phone.

"I am reporting you, Korn. Come on Knock, let's go home" Plern continued as she picked up Knock's bag and discarded clothes before holding it out to him, expecting him to go with her.

Everyone looked at Knock in anticipation.

Knock pulled himself away from Korn before slowly and painfully turning. Of course, he winced at any form of movement which caused Korn's friends to smirk.

"Knock" Plern caught his attention after he turned to face her.

"Rape, this was not rape. It was consensual sex. Get your facts straight Plern."

"Consensual, so you were cheating on me?" she gasped.

"Twice" Knock confirmed.

"That's fine, we can sort this out" Plern tried to reason with him. Yihwa was about to step in but Knock beat her to it.

"No Plern, I'm breaking up with you. I was planning to go and break up with you today actually, until Korn and I got caught up" Knock stated.

"What no, you're delusional. Let's go home Knock" Plern tried to convince him, like the manipulative bitch she is.

"No Plern, I don't love you and as you can see; I belong to Korn. Now get the hell out of here"

Plern threw Knock's bag and clothes to the ground before walking forward and grabbing the sheet, ready to forcefully pull it off. As a result, both Korn and Knock grabbed the sheet tightly between their hands, preventing their bodies from being revealed to their friends.

"Stop it Plern, leave!" Knock shouted at the immaturity of the girl.

"No Knock, you're mine! Korn stole you from me! Why do you think I got those guys to beat up Korn or the fact I got my friend to photograph you two so I could post it up all over the university!" Plern quickly quietened down once she realised, she admitted her evil deeds.

"What?" Knock muttered.

"I will admit. I am an idiot for cheating, but your actions are far worse. You have been manipulating me this whole time and even went as far as to hurt my friends. I already told you we're over, now get the hell out of here!"

"Knock, I can explain" Plern tried stepped forward and touched his arm, he quickly withdrew his arm and turned his head. His eyes focused on the white curtains Korn had in his dorm room as his eyes brimmed with tears once again, except these tears were caused by Plern and his own guilt towards knowing the pain brought upon Korn was entirely his fault.

Plern manipulated him and even made him turn against the person who truly loved him. Knock felt horrible if he was being completely honest, he hurt Korn and more importantly he hurt himself, he was the biggest idiot on the planet and he wanted nothing more than to disappear which was clearly shown when the tears rolled down his cheeks quickly, he bit his lips to prevent a sob from escaping.

"GET OUT!" Korn shouted at Plern when he saw Knock slowly breaking down. His heart shattered at the sight.

Plern made no move to leave so Yihwa, Fai and Farm all grabbed Plern and shoved her out of Korn's room and out their dorm with force before rushing to return to Korn and Knock's side, to make sure both men were okay.

"Knock" Yihwa softly whispered which in turn made Knock let out a sob he was holding back. All three friends carefully sat on the bed, wanting to comfort Knock after he just found out that she was a manipulative bitch. Yihwa understands the emotion Knock was currently going through.

Yes, they all thought he was a stupid idiot for being easily manipulated by Plern and for hurting Korn, but everyone has been in his shoes at least once. They have been manipulated by someone in their life, at least once.

"It's okay, she's a manipulative bitch. It's not your fault" Yihwa spoke as she comfortingly took Knock's hand between hers.

"I hate myself for being so stupid" Knock managed out, that statement broke all their hearts.

"You all knew she was manipulative, and I was blind to it to the point I hurt Korn. I'm a fucking idiot" Knock took his hand from Yihwa's hold and slapped himself.

Korn quickly grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing it again.

"You didn't hurt me" Korn softly spoke but Knock knew it was a lie.

"Don't lie to me. I may be stupid, but I am not that stupid. Why do you even love someone like me, I don't deserve your love let alone your friendship"

Korn knew that Knock was an extremely self-conscious person, even though he would never admit it. Knock does not like seeing his friend's hurt or the person he loves hurt, let alone being the reason behind it. Korn knew that what Knock needs is some loving, which is exactly what he was going to give him anyway.

"I love you because my heart cannot love anyone else. No matter what I do or where I go, the only person on my mind would be you" Korn explained.

Yihwa gave both boys a reassuring smile, which Korn returned before gesturing towards the door with his head, informing her that he will handle this, and they may leave. She nodded her head as she stood and ushered both Fai and Farm off the bed and out the door before gently closing it to give them privacy.

"They'll be okay, right?" Farm questioned.

"Of course, they will be" Fai commented positively.

Knock's sobs were quieter now, but they were not gone. He was still too self-conscious to look anywhere besides his hands that rested on his sheet-covered lap since he sat with his back resting against Korn's chest, who sat with his back against the headboard. Korn wrapped his arms around the male and took his hands in-between his own, holding them gently.

"Knock. I love you and I will never stop loving you. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't change a single thing that has happened" Korn admitted which shocked Knock.

"You wouldn't?"

"No, because in the end, I have you here in my arms" Korn spoke.

"You don't hate me?"

Knock turned his head to look at Korn and in return, Korn kissed his eyelids before proceeding to kiss his tears away from his cheeks.

"How could I hate my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend" Korn confirmed.

Knock hesitantly placed a quick kiss on Korn's lips. Korn smiled and held him close to his chest as he leaned down and whispered into Knock's ear.

"I'll love you with all your flaws as long as you love me with mine. Also, I'll make up for your pain by making your food"


	4. Air Pistol (KornKnock AU)

The male stood side on to the range, his feet were shoulder length apart, his back straight as his right hand gripped the air pistol. His left hand was by his side, the thumb was tucked in his pants on the side, which was one of the few the standard postures of a shooter. His right hand raised the gun upwards till the barrel was directed above the target, he took a deep breath in before holding it as he slowly lowered the barrel until it pointed directly down the 10m range at the black inner circle. His right eye focused on the sight as he lined it dead centre, with his index finger he slowly pushed the release, his grip on the gun tightening in order for it to remain still as the metal pellet shoots out from the barrel and smashes through the target and hits the metal back. 

He lowered the gun back onto the table and turned his attention back to the target. Most shooters would push the button to bring the target in, in order for them to see what they scored with their last shot, however, he does not need to do such a thing since he has twenty-twenty vision. He stared at the target, his vision beginning to adjust from the 10m distance. He could see the hole the pellet made on the target, it was positioned directly in the middle, the 10. 

He nodded in satisfaction before turning back to the air pistol, he pulled back the lever to cock the gun before putting another small pellet inside, he then pushed the lever down; all while remaining in his side on stance.

He nodded in satisfaction before turning back to the air pistol, he pulled back the lever to cock the gun before putting another small pellet inside, he then pushed the lever down; all while remaining in his side on stance

(Both photos were taken by me)

(Both photos were taken by me)

The sounds of whispers filled his ears as he silently reloaded. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he had a bunch of onlookers behind him. What a nuisance. 

The onlookers were other shooters who happened to be at the range that day, the second they found out he was shooting at the range, they raced over. It may be confusing for those who don't know him, which is rare to find, considering everyone knows him due to his reputation. A well-deserved reputation, of course. He is Thailand's male champion for Air Pistol, he has won every match he competed in since he was thirteen years old, he is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to this sport and as a result, people both admire and hate him.

"Wow," he heard some gasps of amazement as he raised the pistol once more in his right hand. His stance was impeccable, he stood as tall as a bamboo tree, his hand tightly gripping the gun, without a single shake. It was a magnificent sight to see him in his element because he has this ability to make the room slow down, some would say it's because of his talent but most of the time it's because of how handsome he is with his jet black hair, pale chocolate skin, hazel eyes and strong body build, which comes from constant gym sessions in order to maintain a healthy lifestyle. His build was complimented by the clothing he was wearing; which consisted of black skinny jeans, white wife-beater, a leather jacket and black combat boots. The fabric wrapped around his body perfectly, giving a large amount of room for imagination for onlookers.

"Oh my gosh, is that Korn?" a female voice squeaked out. The high frequency of her voice made Korn flinch and as a result, he accidentally hits the trigger and due to being unprepared the pistol jumps as the pellet flies out of the barrel and hits the backboard, missing the target completely. His ears began to ring slightly from the sound of the female's voice along with the echo of the pellet hitting the backboard. He has sensitive ears and as a result, he has multiple earplugs for different situations such as planes, home, buses, public ranges, arenas etc and sadly, he forgot his earplugs for the range at home.

"Shut up, you stupid vermin. He has sensitive hearing" a deep voice snapped at the female, which surprised Korn. He never expected to hear someone snap at her, considering usually people just put up with such annoyance since we live in a world where teenagers exist.

"Sensitive ears? Don't lie. You crazy fanboy" the girl spat back. Her voice making Korn flinch once more. All attention was now on the two arguing individuals, which Korn was grateful for since he hates having people's peering eyes on him. It made him uncomfortable.

"At least I'm not an annoying bitch like you" the male spoke again. Korn couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"I'm not annoying! right Korn?" the female shouted out to Korn since he was on Bay 1 and they were standing near Bay 10.

Korn let out a sigh as he placed his gun back on the table grabbed the plastic coil from the case and pushed it inside the barrel after lifting the lever up; it was a process air pistol shooters must do to prove their gun isn't loaded after it's placed down and left unattended; it's an important safety rule. After making sure his gun was unloaded, he took a step away from the bench and turned around to face the group of people, whom all had their eyes on him. 

He let out another sigh before slowly walking towards the group, not making any effort to smile or be friendly; considering they interrupted him during his practice like a pack of vultures. His eyes scanned the group until they landed on a girl whom he assumed was the one that called out to him considering she wore an extremely revealing white shirt, an extremely short skirt and simple sneakers since closed in shoes were a must before entering the range. 

"Well, Korn?" she questioned as she brought her right hand up to her brown hair, flipping it over her shoulder as she fluttered her eyelids and puffed out her chest, trying to make her cleavage look not only bigger but appealing. He almost barfed at the sight. 

"No honey, you're being a whore" the male behind her spat in disgust. The female turned towards him in rage, she raised her right hand ready to slap him but before her hand could touch him Korn grabbed her wrist tightly. 

"I. Do. Have. Sensitive. Ears. What are you a vulture?" Korn spoke through gritted teeth.

"Does that mean I'm cute?" she stupidly said.

"I take back my comment. I don't consider you a vulture. I consider you and your lack of brains vulture food. Did you know if you run as much as your mouth, you'd be in good shape?" Korn spat, quiet giggles and chuckles could be heard around from those witnessing the encounter. They must find it amusing to witness him telling off such an annoying human. However, his attention wasn't on them or her, instead, his attention was on the man who stood behind her. He was attempting to hold his laugh in but failed miserably and seconds later, his gorgeous laughter filled the room. Is it possible to find a person's laugh gorgeous? Because he sure as hell did.

"You can start your attempt at getting in shape by getting the hell out of my sight." Korn took advantage of her silence as he told her to get lost. The girl took her wrist from out of his grip and ran out of the range, the look of embarrassment evident on her face. Once she was gone, he turned towards everyone else.

"Everyone else please leave also. I would like some peace and quiet" Korn spoke respectfully towards the other people, they all nodded their head and headed towards the door. Well, all but one.

"Why aren't you leav-" His eyes scanned the male as he spoke but the final word got caught in his throat when he got a good look at the male before him. The male was extremely attractive with his brunette hair, tanned skin, chocolate eyes and lips stained with nicotine. His build was similar to his own, except Korn was just a little bit buffer. 

"Because" the male spoke as he took a step towards Korn. If the male moved forward any further their chests would be touching. Thankfully, he didn't.

"I thought I should come to tell you, that you're mine" he stated as he took Korn's leather jacket into his hands and pulled Korn's body closer to his, resulting in their noses touching from the close distance. 

Korn would be lying if he said he was not turned on by the action.

"If you have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace" the male spoke up again as he stared into Korn's eyes, hypnotising him.

"Well?" 

"I-I" Korn tried to form coherent sentences but he just couldn't. It was as if his brain was no longer connected to his mouth. Logically he should be saying no but the man had made a large impression on him. This man is dominating, he knew what he wanted without hesitation and waltzed in here to claim it, to claim him and for some unknown reason, it made his heart beat rapidly. He liked it, a lot.

"Live a little" the man smirked before leaning forward and placing his nicotine lips onto Korn's soft ones. His grip loosened on his jacket before both his hands slid upwards to hold and caress Korn's jaw. It wasn't a rushed kissed, instead, it was nicely paced seeing as the male didn't want to overwhelm Korn. Korn stood still, he was unsure if he should take the logical route or throw logic out the window, he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The male broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, he dragged his hands down Korn's body until they reached his clothed covered hips. He gently gave them a squeeze before turning him so his back faced the 10m range as he walked Korn backwards till his back hit the bench. The male used a lot of his strength to hoist Korn up so he sat on the bench, making him even more slightly taller than him. 

The male leaned forward and kissed Korn once more, this time, his hands remained on his hips as if keeping him in place when in reality, he was merely just resting them there. The kiss was one-sided for a bit, considering Korn was still having an inward battle with himself but all that changed when the male licked his lips with his tongue, asking for permission. 

Fuck it, Korn thought as he opened his mouth, allowing for the latter's tongue to explore every nook and crevice his mouth had to offer. The kiss was deepened as both males reacted to the other, trying to get as much of each other as they can since their rationality was thrown out minutes earlier. Korn's hands rested on the male's shoulders, using them as a way to keep himself balanced considering he didn't trust the bench he was sitting on. 

Flashes went off, resulting in the kiss ending and both males turning their heads to the source. A whole bunch of people had their phones and camera's out in order to take a picture of them.

"Live a little" the male repeated his sentence from earlier before pecking Korn's lips.

"The name's Knock"

Korn used to think that public ranges were the worst and as a result, he would always try to avoid them but now, he doesn't mind them that much.


	5. Emotional Suffication (KornKnock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested made by a Wattpad User
> 
> Angst and Fluff  
> Prompt: Revelation of Korn's feelings
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> This one-shot and ending A/N mentions drugs, sexual assault and even touches upon homophobia. Please read at your own risk.
> 
> Edited

Korn let out a sigh as his feelings and opinions were overlooked by his friends and his fiance once again. This isn't the first time this has happened, in fact, this is probably the twentieth time within the last two days. It doesn't help that all his friends, their friends, and their family are still holding some anger or a grudge towards him for 'cheating'. However, what every single one of them seems to be overlooking is the fact that he was drugged by his boss. A man who had authority and held a position of power over him within his workplace, a man who knew he was engaged and still took advantage over him when he was merely going over for one or two drinks. What people aren't realising, was that it was rape and he himself knows it because he was in no state of mind to give informed consent to any of it. Yet, he's the bad guy because the drug controlled his senses and influenced his response. He's the jerk who cheated on his fiance. He's the jerk who everyone slightly despises, nor wants to hear from since they no longer have the same amount of trust in him, that they did prior to the incident.

"Hey, Korn. What do you think?" He was brought back to reality by the voice of his best friend Yihwa.

"Sorry, what? Could you repeat that?" He turned his full attention on her, giving her a soft smile to show he was now listening but all he received back was a glare before she turned her attention to the original conversation she was having with Knock and Farm. Korn's smile fell.

Korn's mind began to wander back to before the incident with his boss. He remembered when his father was coming to stay and he had to kick Knock out of their condo, and both of them even had to pretend they were dating girls. Because of the way he handled it all back then, everyone judged him for those actions and decisions he made but in his opinion, it isn't his fault his father is extremely controversial and does not accept the ideology or concept of the LGBT community. He's hidden his sexuality from his parents for the majority of his life and one instance in high school where his father thought he was gay and transgender resulted in him being slapped multiple times, only proved to him that his father would never be accepting of him. However, after recent events, with his boss posting on social media and the Y fan pages spreading his lies, there's no way his father would not know that he is gay. Which is why he is dreading the phone call from home that he wishes he will never receive.

Looks like he spoke too soon because not even a moment later his phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts once more. He looked down at his phone on the table, taking a look at the caller ID and anxiety-filled his body when he saw it was his mother who was calling him. He loves his mother. She was always so sweet and understanding, she also would always be by his side whenever his father turned against him but at the same time, she knew how controversial the man she married is and tries to help by explaining to him that they should be supporting Korn not punishing him, which doesn't really do anything besides making his father even madder.

"Korn, aren't you going to answer?" Knock questioned from beside him. Korn merely shook his head in response.

"Come on Korn, answer your mother. Stop being a downer, she must miss you since you spend all your time in Bangkok" Yihwa spoke up. Guilt clouded his heart and mind as soon as he heard Yihwa say those words. He misses his mother as well, and he always had a little bit of guilt in the back of his mind, at the fact that he left her and his father alone while he went out into the world to continue on with his life, barely stopping by back home to say hello or ask how they're doing.

Korn let out a sigh as he pushed the green answer button and brought the phone to his ear, but, the voice that came through the speaker wasn't his mothers, it was his fathers which. The dread he originally felt, worsened.

"Seeing as you wouldn't answer my calls, I had to use your mother's phone. Come home this instant, and bring that boy with you"

"Boy, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Pa" Korn muttered quietly, not wanting to rile up his father any more than he sounded. The phone call ended quickly because his father hung up as soon as Korn responded. Korn let out another sigh as he placed his phone back down on the table.

"What was that about?" Knock turned his attention to Korn, seeing as he saw how quiet he was during that short phone call. He only uttered two words and that wasn't like him.

"Pa wants you and I to come over for a visit" Korn responded unenthusiastically. He'd rather jump into the canal and never resurface than go visit his father with Knock but alas, he owes it to his mother to stop by for visit.

"Okay. Do you want to go now or later?" Knock questioned, seeing as the four of them aren't really doing anything besides talking. "Do you two mind?" He turned to Yihwa and Farm who haven't muttered a word since Korn's phone call with his father.

"No, we don't mind. Go visit your in-laws Knock" the two bid goodbye to their friends as the two men collected all their stuff, stood up and left to head off to Korn's parent's house.

The dread that filled Korn earlier was now to the point that he constantly had to gulp down his own saliva due to having a dry throat, his palms are sweaty and his heartbeat started to speed up when he noticed the car pulled up near his parent's p...

The dread that filled Korn earlier was now to the point that he constantly had to gulp down his own saliva due to having a dry throat, his palms are sweaty and his heartbeat started to speed up when he noticed the car pulled up near his parent's place. His eyes landed on the building that he's called home for most of his life. Not once in his life has he ever felt like he wanted to run away when the house his parents call home would appear in his sight. However, that's all he wanted to do. He felt like he was suffocating as if he was drowning on land and no one was throwing him a lifeline.

"Korn" Knock placing his hand on his shoulder made him flinch as his heart rate quickened. Being so close to his father, and remembering the times his father directed his anger towards him, sometimes even raising a hand towards him, was enough to establish fear into him.

"Are you okay?" Knock questioned him, he looked concerned. Korn merely gave him a smile in response before exiting the car, making sure to close it as he began his walk towards his old home.

"Korn" Knock called out to him as he exited the car and followed him, but he didn't get a response. The only thought on Korn's mind was how he wanted to get all this over and done with.

Once he arrived on the doorstep, he nervously took a much needed deep breath before knocking on the front door. Seconds later, Knock joined him by his side, and he knew this because he placed a comforting hand on his lower back, which made a minuscule amount of comfort and relief fill him.

"Korn!" His mother spoke delightfully when she opened the door, she opened her arms without hesitation and Korn immediately stepped into them, missing his mother's warmth.

"My beautiful boy" she whispered as her left arm wrapped around his waist, while her right hand stroked the back of his head as she would always do when Korn was a young boy and needed some comfort from his mother. It made his nervous disappear for a few moments. "Korn"

Korn pulled away from his mothers embrace and turned towards his father who appeared from the lounge room. His eyes fierce, while his face showed no emotion as it always was. Korn and Knock both brought their hands together, positioned like a prayer, as they greeted Korn's father.

"Lounge room" all three men headed to the lounge room, Knock took a seat on one of the large couches, meanwhile, Korn was about to take a seat next to him but his father's hand gripping his left bicep tightly prevented him from doing so. Here we go, the controversial rant was about to begin. He'd rather deal with it now than have his father show up at their condo in Bangkok.

"I will not accept my own flesh and blood being gay"

"Pa, I have always been gay. I have never dated a woman before because I never found them as attractive as a man. No matter what I do, I will never be what you want me to be" Korn removed his bicep from his father's grasp before taking a step back. Korn's headshot to the right due to being slapped by his father, his eyes fell Knock, who had wide eyes at the sight of his lover being hit by his father.

"Pa, he's your son!" His mother came racing into the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"Exactly, he is my son and I will discipline my son. When we visited, he manipulated us into thinking he was dating a girl and what's worse is the fact that he isn't even loyal to the person he's with either!"

Tears filled Korn's eyes, not because of the slap but because of the 'cheating' being brought up once more. From his peripheral vision, he could see Knock tensing up at the topic. Tears cascaded down his face before he could prevent them, his mind flashing through the events that occurred with his boss and then the events after with Knock. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out, which didn't help on his part seeing as his father slapped him once more before gripping the collar of his shirt with both hands, shaking Korn as he yelled: "What is wrong with you boy!"

"Korn" Knock whispered as he watched his fiance, stand there wounded, and defenceless while his father slapped him and gripped his collar tightly while yelling at him. It was as if he gave up fighting. Knock began to stand up to come to his fiance's defence but Korn beat him to it.

"I was drugged by someone who held an authoritative position above me in the workplace. He knew about Knock and I being engaged, he knew I only saw him as my boss and he knew I only went over for one or two drinks without the intention to do anything else because I was waiting for Knock to come home and yet, he still drugged me, knowing I would never be able to give informed consent due to the drug influencing my thoughts and decisions, knowing that I would be going against every moral thing I stand for, which makes it rape but no, I'm the one in the wrong. I'm the cheater" Korn managed out through tears. His words made his father, mother and Knock freeze in their places. No word was uttered after Korn's declaration, it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Without a seconds hesitation, Korn shoved his father's hands off him before heading to the front door to leave. His movements brought everyone back to reality, however, he simply ignored his mothers calls for him as he slammed the door behind him, he just needed to get out of there. He walks to the car before halting in front of the passenger door, his breathing was rapid since he was struggling to breathe, which is why he placed his hands against the passenger door with his head down and eyes closed, as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Korn!" Knock calling for him and the sound of his footsteps heading towards him made him step away from the car and bolt in a random direction. His destination? He had no idea, he just needed to get away from everyone and everything, even if it was for a few minutes. Though, running when you're already struggling to breathe was not a good idea, which is why he turned into an alleyway and simply sat down with his back against the wall and his head hidden in his knees, that rested brought up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Broken sobs escaped his mouth which would occasionally be cut off by his own gasps for air as he tried to regain his ability to breathe but it was hard to do that when he was having an emotional breakdown at the same time.

Approaching footsteps filled his ears until they stopped and were replaced with someone speaking softly, however, their voice contained a hint of sadness. "Korn"

He looked up through tear-filled eyes and saw Knock standing there, looking heartbroken at the sight of the man he loves breaking down in an alleyway. Knock took slow steps forward, in case Korn got up to bolt again, which thankfully he never did. He took a seat besides Korn before wrapping an arm around the man, pulling him into his chest as he rested his head on Korn's as he whispered loud enough for him to hear "I'm sorry that I never listened to your viewpoint of what happened with Jay. I'm sorry I put all the blame on you. I'm sorry that I didn't stop for a second to consider your feelings and I'm sorry that it took your dad abusing you and you having a breakdown for me to realise how selfish I have been."

"Even after we found out that Jay was manipulating us, and even after we found out he was toxic and we needed to get revenge on him, which we did. I still didn't re-think the events that occurred in detail, I didn't take into consideration the fact that you were the victim even after we got our revenge. I also didn't take into account that you were so emotionally unstable not only because of what happened with Jay but because of what happened before that with your father's visit. Yes, I was hurt and I hated your actions but that does not mean I should have overlooked the reasoning behind them or your emotions. I'm so sorry Korn"

"Yihwa, Farm, Cho and Fai must hate me" Korn spoke up minutes later after he managed to regain his breathing and calm his sobs down to a few sniffles here and there.

"Never. They would never hate you. I know our attitude towards you haven't been that great lately but I promise, when we get back to Bangkok we can all sit down together and have a long talk with each other" Knock kissed the top of Korn's head after he spoke.

More minutes passed as both men remained seated in the alleyway. Knock's arms remained wrapped around Korn, he had no intention of letting the man go anytime soon. Korn readjusted his position so he was now facing Knock, on his knees. Knock merely looked at Korn with confusion, however, it washed away when Korn gently placed his hands on his cheeks, cupping his face as he leaned forward and placed his lips onto Knocks. It wasn't a face-paced, aggressive kiss. Instead, it was a slow, soft, sweet kiss which showcased how much love, care and passion they have for each other.

Knock rewrapped his arms around Korn's wait, pulling the man into his lap as the sweet kiss deepened. He loved this man more than anything in the world and he knew Korn felt the same way about him.

"How about we go home, watch a movie and cuddle? Because as much as I love kissing you, I really want to get off the dirty alleyway floor" Knock spoke softly after Korn broke the kiss. Korn let out a laugh as he stood to his feet and nodded his head.

Both men headed to the car, and Korn couldn't be more happy that the emotional pressure that weighed on his heart and mind was gone.

I know that in the original story that drugs were not included, but the requester stated that they wanted the night between Korn and Jay to include drugs, they also wanted Korn's feelings to be properly addressed because they felt that Korn's feel...

I know that in the original story that drugs were not included, but the requester stated that they wanted the night between Korn and Jay to include drugs, they also wanted Korn's feelings to be properly addressed because they felt that Korn's feelings and point of view weren't addressed enough, which I totally agree with.

First off, the incident with his father and kicking Korn out. Don't get me wrong, I agree that he shouldn't have kicked Knock out but I also understand why, and I never liked at how they made Knock and their friends overlook at how controversial Korn's father was. Don't get me wrong, I know Korn informed Knock but I still didn't like the approach the writer made Knock have, where he just overlooked it entirely and got mad at Korn rather than considering the mental and physical trauma he may have gained in the past from his father's controversial views and standpoint. I mean, it must have been traumatic enough to make Korn kick Knock out of their condo and ask him to pretend to be dating a girl at a family dinner.

Secondly, the incident with Jay. I know that it was all alcohol and Korn got drunk, however, in a way it does count as sexual assault because Jay invited him over (along with Knock and Cho) with the intention of having sex, even if Korn did not consent. Korn did not have the intention of having sex with Jay when he went. Even though Korn was the only one that showed out of all those invited, Jay still continued his plan of getting Korn drunk so he could have sex with him without getting informed consent before proceeding to upload a morning picture of it to cause drama. I personally did not like how they overlooked Korn's feelings at the fact that that situation with Jay does classify as sexual assault, as I stated before, It does not help that Jay held an authoritative position over Korn by being his boss in the work field. Which brings me back to my original point, they simply just went straight into making him into the bad guy for cheating rather than actually addressing the situation at hand; their boss abused his power and sexually assaulted, a drunk, vulnerable Korn who was in no shape or form to give informed consent or prevent his own alcohol-induced actions or the advancements of his boss.


	6. Kingdom (KornKnock AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot requested by a Wattpad User
> 
> Prompt:  
> \- A Crown Prince and an ex-soldier from another kingdom.
> 
> Other Info:  
> \- Implied sex.  
> \- Mentions of war and death

Knock let out a sigh as he was escorted through the main-lands on the outskirts of the kingdom of Traleuthum, often abbreviated to the kingdom of Tral. It was the neighbouring kingdom to his own, Valle and because of an ongoing alliance that was currently being discussed between the two Kingdoms, he was offered up as a gift for the Crown Prince of Tral. Why you may ask?  
Well, it is no secret that the Crown Prince of Tral has a desire for men, especially men like Knock who have a strong, sturdy build due to repetitive exercises. Knock gained his strong build due to repetitive battle training he and his fellow men endured in order to defend their kingdom; whether it'd be through scout missions, battles against barbarians, thieves, or neighbouring Kingdoms who attempted to overrun their kingdom for their own benefit.

The reason? Because the kingdom of Valle is extremely powerful, with an impressive yet sensible monarchy, competent soldiers and equality amongst the villages surrounding them. Although the kingdom of Tral is immensely more powerful, Valle comes to a close second just behind them and as a result, the alliance of both Kingdoms is immensely important for both sides, political and non-political.

Recently, however, the Crown Prince has taken a liking towards Knock as a result of him being the leading man of the team escorting the Crown Prince of Valle to the kingdom of Tral for multiple alliance meetings. To summarise the has been visiting Tral quite a lot in the last few months.  
It's not that the kingdom was bad in any shape or form, no, it's just that he much preferred his own. Call it, personal bias considering he grew up in Valle and now, he's being taken to a completely different kingdom upon another man's request, it did not sit well with him at all. He was a fellow human being, not an object to be played with whenever the Crown Prince felt like it.

"Once we arrive at the castle, you will reside in the Crown Prince's chambers" the leading man escorting him spoke up as their horses came to a halt on a large hill on the outskirts of the kingdom walls. Although these lands were outside of the walls, it was still the kingdoms of Tral's territory.

"As you wish" he responded.

Knock is quite well known throughout the seven kingdoms, he is known as one of the best swordsmen from the Kingdom of Valle, he was also known for his extremely handsome looks and strong body structure. His swordsmanship was extremely swift and powerful, some say you can hear the blade slice thin air as he prepares to strike his enemies, though, there's also a smoothness to his attacks, which intimidates his enemies more since he's always level headed and unphased.  
Knock didn't realise that he zoned out for so long, one second they were on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Tral, and next they've just entered the lower village of the Kingdom. Knock immediately readjust his grip on the reigns, in case he needs to pull his horse of the way of the crowded streets.  
He could hear the whispers of the villagers as they recognised who he was and why he was here. It isn't a secret that he is the Crown Prince's conquest. Knock had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from telling the villagers to mind their own business, but it wasn't his place to say anything. Besides, he didn't want to cause trouble for himself.

Sadly, the ride to the castle walls wasn't a long one. In fact, they reached the castle gates in a matter of minutes. As their horses trotted into the main courtyard, the Crown Prince stood there waiting for him, surrounded by his knights. The second Knock came into view, the Crown Prince's eyes never left his figure, and he knew that because he could feel his eyes on him. After dismounting his horse, a knight stepped forward to take the reigns in order to allow him to greet the Prince. He hesitated. Buckwheat has been with him for many years, the idea of him being placed in a stable, in a new kingdom for a long period of time didn't sit right with him.

"Sire" he calmly and emotionally spoke as he slightly bowed.

"Lance. Take the horses to the stable" the Prince ordered.

"Is it possible I can make a request?" Knock spoke up, gaining the attention of the crown prince, and the knights. The prince nodded his head. "Don't let Buckwheat get confused with other horses"

The Crown Prince chuckled. "He's just a horse. You can always replace him" Before Knock count counter-argue, he gestured to Lance to take the horses away, which he did. All Knock can do was send a glare towards the Prince as he followed him inside. No other words were spoken between them as the Prince lead him to his quarters. Knock watched as he pushed the large doors open before gesturing for him to take a step inside, which he did. Knock has never been inside a Royal family member's bedroom, not that he ever thought he would be, let alone needed to be but here he is.

Knock was roughly shoved into a wall as another body pressed onto his. Hands gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head. "My beautiful possession"

Surprised by the sudden position, Knock managed to whisper out in his shock "Sire".

The Prince chuckled. "Call me Korn, baby" 

Korn brought his knee in between Knock's legs and pushed them apart, he then put pressure on Knock's cock with his knee, making sure to rub in a circular motion, in order to stimulate the man into hardness.  
"Make me" Knock titled his head back against the wall as he gasped out the words. The stimulation hurt, but at the same time felt pleasurable.

Korn's eyes darkened, his control snapping simply with those two words.

The next day

Knock awoke to an empty bed, a sore and bruised littered body. He let out a small groan as he pushed the blankets off his naked body and half limped over to the set of clean clothes neatly placed on a chair. His eyes fell onto the bathtub that had steam coming out of it, he hesitantly half limped over it and dipped his hand in, it was warm. He was unsure as to whether or not the bath was for him, or for Korn but he's sure the latter wouldn't mind if he hopped in and bathed. Without a seconds thought more, he placed the clean clothes aside and climbed into the bathtub, letting his body submerge underneath the warm water.

The sound of the door opening filled the room seconds after. "Ah, I see you're enjoying the bath I organised for you"

"Yes, I am. Thank you"

The sounds of Korn's footsteps filled the room as he slowly walked around the bathtub until he stood near in front of the end of the tub, allowing him to be face to face with Knock. "I have seen to it that your horse has been placed near my own, they have both bonded quite well and have even run around one of the fields together"

"Might I ask why you are being so generous? I have come to the conclusion that to you, I am nothing more than a concubine, yet here you are treating me, and talking to me as if I am an equal"

Korn smiled before untying his robes, to showcase his naked form before he walked around the tub, behind Knock, then gently pushed the man on his shoulder's to inch him forward. Knock moved forward like he was asked, not even a second later, Korn climbed in the tub behind the latter, once he sat comfortably in the warm water, he wrapped his arms around Knock's waist, pulling him in between his legs and against his chest.

"I have fought countless battles, I have thousands of men, destroyed numerous bandit villages and kingdoms. I may kill without mercy and lead without remorse, but that does not mean I see you as someone beneath me. Knock, outsiders may view you as my concubine, but I view you as someone I want to dine with, talk with, sleep with, and have intimacy with. I asked for you because I have fallen in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would be willing to give up the throne for you. That's if you would have me. If you wish to return home, then I will allow it"

Knock moved out of Korn's arms and turned around to face the man.

"You would allow me to return home, even after specifically asking for me to be given to you, as the sole reason you would sign the alliance?"

Korn smiled as he reached up with his right hand, bringing it towards Knock's face. His fingers gently moved some hair that had fallen over Knock's eyes, out of the way so the man could see a little bit better. "I may be cold, unforgiving, merciless outside these walls, however, that is the price of being born into the royal family. Inside the walls, it is completely different. I want you as my lover, that is correct, but I refuse to take away your rights as a human being in order to achieve that. If you wish to refuse the role of my lover and to return home, yes I will allow it"

"Refuse the role? I am unsure as to whether or not I will refuse as of right now. However, I am willing to remain here, with the request that we take things slow, and that I be allowed to visit the Kingdom of Valle whenever I wish"

"As you wish"

Korn and Knock had a long journey ahead of them in terms of coming together as lovers. Luckily it was a journey that both were looking forward to the outcome.


	7. Hongjoong x Ateez (+ Atiny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ateez are having a fan sign in Australia but Hongjoong has an anxiety episode, which results in him leaving not only the fan sign but the building as a whole. An Atiny approaches Hongjoong and comforts him before helping him return to the other members of Ateez.

Laughs filled his ears as Hongjoong sat directly in the middle at the long, black table cloth-covered table that was placed on a wooden stage, facing a small crowd of atinys. To his left sat Seonghwa, then Mingi, Yunho and Jongho and to his right sat San, Wooyoung and Yeosang. He had no atiny in front of him, waiting to talk or get their things signed so instead his eyes focused on the black sharpie texture he had in his hands as Aurora softly in the background, with the music video to accompany it on the large screen behind them.

My aurora is coming

However, that was the only line he heard because he could not focus on anything nor could he hear anything aside from the loud thumping of his own heart that pounded so loudly in his own ears. His throat felt so try that he had to swallow his own saliva to compensate but alas, it did no good, it only made his throat drier. The sharpie he held in his hands began to shake slightly as he raised his head and looked at atiny before redirecting his eyes to the other members of Ateez, on his left and then on his right. On his left Mingi was throwing finger hearts at atiny before letting out what seemed like a bellow as he threw his head back, Jongho was pretending to break an invisible apple, most likely because atiny asked him to showcase his incredible talent. Seonghwa was casually doodling a sketch of Toothless on a spare piece of paper that was given to him by one of the staff members monitoring them and atiny, it was a decent drawing. Meanwhile, on his right, San and Wooyoung were whispering to each other, most likely teasing atiny about the fact that they cannot hear them. Yeosang, on the other hand, was merely sipping his Starbucks drink that they got earlier.

Anxiety flooded his body within seconds as if he had an internal dam filling up over the last couple minutes, only for the wall to collapse and send a wave of panic, fear and doubt throughout his entire body as his body responded by quickening his breathing, resulting in the simple act of breathing to not only be difficult but seemingly impossible. Hongjoong dropped the sharpie he held in his hands and shakily brought them to his mouth and nose, forming a prayer sign arch as he covered both his mouth and nose as if trying to mask the anxiety attack he was currently experiencing. His eyes darted around the room as the bright lights began to blur his eyes and make his head pound like someone was hitting him repeatedly. However, what sent Hongjoong completely over the edge was when Seonghwa placed a hand on his left arm, as an attempt to see if he was okay. Instead, he jumped out of his seat, resulting in it to hit the wooden stage loudly before running out the stage door, he pushed passed the staff members trying to grab him to see if everything was okay. Even though he was backstage, he did not stop running. He felt like he was going to die if he remained inside this building, so he raced to the nearest fire exit, shoved the door open and ran as far away from the building as possible.

Once he was extremely far away, he collapsed onto his hands and knees onto the grass. He was at a park, not that he cared, considering he was struggling to breathe not just because of his running but also because he was having a severe panic attack. His arms gave out as he fell onto his stomach, but with the small amount of strength he had left, he turned on his left side and curled into a protective ball, as if this was the only form of protection he had from the world.

Minutes later, Hongjoong felt a soft fabric being placed over his shoulders and head then sensed someone takes a seat next to him as he continued to let out quick gasps.

"When I have an anxiety attack, I always found comfort in having my head covered when I curled into a ball. It's easier than closing my eyes" a female voice spoke to him in English. Hongjoong didn't respond, instead, he listened.

"Hongjoong, I won't touch you but I won't leave you alone either. I know a lot of people who don't like to be alone as they have an anxiety attack, myself included. However, I will stop talking now so I don't bother you" the female spoke again.

Seconds passed as both remained silent. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Hongjoong was unsure how long he has been in the park by the time he calmed his breathing down but he does know that by the time he sat up, letting the fabric which turned out to be a jumper to fall on his lap, the female sitting next to him was still there.

"Hi" she smiled and waved at him when she saw him sat up. The first thing Hongjoong noticed about her was the fact she is wearing an Ateez shirt, which is clearly homemade.

"Hi" he whispered back, although he managed to calm down his breathing, he still had the feeling of panic, fear and doubt filling his body and clouding his mind.

"There isn't always a reason as to why anxiety attacks occur, even if they do, it's okay. That does not make you a weak or incapable person. It just means, that you are human and you are going through struggles" the female atiny spoke up once again after a few more minutes.

"I don't know" Hongjoong replied. He went silent after speaking as his brain began to think over the words he was trying to find, he is fluent in English, however, that does not mean he excels at it like someone who speaks English daily so he actually has to think carefully.

"I was at the fan sign with my other members-" he started off once again as his eyes focused on his lap, where his hands were placed on top of the jumper. He let out a sigh before raising his head and repositioning himself so he remained cross-legged but this time he was facing the atiny.

"at the fan sign, the members were joking around and laughing with atiny but I, felt scared? And I felt I don't know...unsure?" Hongjoong spoke carefully as he tried to find the correct words for what he was trying to convey.

"Then I try to breathe but it was hard. My throat was dry. I heard nothing. Seonghwa touched my shoulder and I become more scared so I run away and I end up here" he finished.

"You felt scared, a feeling of doubt and panic which resulted in you having an anxiety attack and when Seonghwa tried to see if you were okay, you run away from the fan sign and the building as a whole and ended up at this park" the female atiny repeated his words out loud. Hongjoong nodded.

"Do you know what caused this anxiety attack?" Hongjoong shook his head in response.

"So it came out of nowhere?" Hongjoong nodded.

"Hongjoong. You are an amazing leader, you always work so hard for not only Ateez but for atiny. You always want to provide us with amazing music which includes the personalities of all eight members as you stay up late to produce. You always try to be there for the members like another parent because you want to support them and ensure they know that they are not alone and can always turn to you if they need help. However, we want to make sure you know Hongjoong, that atiny love everything about not only just the other members but you, we want you to be eating and sleeping properly. We also want to know that you are feeling happy and safe. It's okay to have a depressive episode or an anxiety attack, as I said before it just means you're human, however, please don't run away next time. I'm sure your members and your staff are just as worried and concerned for you, as are the other atiny that were at the fan sign because we all love and cherish you"

Hongjoong felt tears roll down his cheeks as the atiny spoke. He brought his hands to his face and wiped them away, if he cried, his eyes would swell.

"I don't know where I am. I'm lost" he whispered in response to the final words the atiny spoke.

"I can walk you back, it's not that far. Only a half an hour walk. If you want, you can wear my jumper and I can give you a face mask in case you're worried about being recognised" Hongjoong nodded in response as they both stood to their feet. He watched as she opened her backpack and pulled out a black fabric face mask and handed it to Hongjoong, he placed the face mask over his mouth and nose before putting the ear straps over his ears, he then repositioned it so it was comfortable. Afterwards, he grabbed the jumper and slipped his right then left arms into the sleeves before zipping it up.

"By the way, my name is Jacinta but you can call me JC" she smiled before gesturing to Hongjoong that they should start walking.

"What if the members laugh at me" Hongjoong thought out loud as he and JC walked along the footpath. JC moved closer to Hongjoong considering today was quite busy and there was a lot of people out and she didn't want to bump into over people but that failed, seeing as a man rudely bumped into her which caused her to stumble. In response to that, Hongjoong wrapped his right hand around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

"They won't laugh at you Hongjoong. They care about you, just as you care about them" she responded to his question.

"What if they think I'm being dramatic?" he questioned out loud once more. He could not help it. All these scenarios filled his head and scared him.

"They won't think you're dramatic, yes they may not understand it because they may not have experienced an anxiety attack or seen one but they would never accuse you of being overdramatic"

"What if-"

"Hongjoong. Breathe, it's okay. If you want, I can be there when you tell the other members about it? However, I'm positive that they will be really understanding"

The two of them continued to talk, eventually, they began to play a game of 'I Spy'. Which Hongjoong was winning, not that JC minded since she was happy that she managed to calm down his nerves. However, once the venue appeared in their sights, he found himself gripping her left hand tightly with his right.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" She asked him as they walked to the entrance of the venue, surprisingly, there was no security there. They most likely went out searching for Hongjoong. Hongjoong merely nodded in response as he leads her through the venue, till they reached the backstage area. The lack of people made Hongjoong feel guilty since they were most likely out searching for him. They reached the main stage, where Hongjoong sneakily peaked through, the members we're still seated in the stage, most likely to calm atiny down and ensure them that nothing major is wrong.

"Come on the leader. Let's go" without hesitation JC held Hongjoong's hand tighter before leading him onto the stage, atiny were the first to notice both of them.

"Hongjoong!" They screamed in delight at the sight of their precious leader. The other members turned around and relief filled both their eyes and faces at the sight of him, they immediately rushed to him and brought him into a group hug. JC made sure to step out of the way. Other staff members who were present were also relieved he was back safety. One even snuck off, most likely to inform staff that left the venue to search for him, that he returned to the venue.

"Why did you run off?" Seonghwa was the first to question. Hongjoong turned to JC nervously, she merely gave him a thumbs up in response. The other members looked at JC with confusion before returning their attention back to Hongjoong when he spoke.

"I had a panic attack. I felt scared and unsure, I could not hear things properly" he whispered.

"We know" San spoke up.

"You do?"

"Hongjoong, we won't see you any differently because of this. We love and cherish you, we will always do our best to be there for you and to protect you so please don't hesitate to come to us if you have another panic attack" Hongjoong hugged his members as tears of relief filled his eyes.

"Who might you be?" Wooyoung politely asked JC.

"Hi, my name is Jacinta but you can call me JC" she bowed a hello before continuing. "I found Hongjoong in a park which is half an hour away so after talking with him, I walked him back"

"She's also an atiny" Hongjoong spoke up.

"Thank you so much" their manager spoke up from behind JC, she merely assured him that he didn't need to thank her, she was just happy she could help a member of a group she idolized as they have helped her.

Ever since that day, JC and Hongjoong have remained in contact, as she helps him understand his mental health after he informs her that he has been officially diagnosed with depression and anxiety. Thanks to JC, the other members of Ateez are able to provide a better level of support for their leader and ensure that he's doing okay in their stressful life of being an idol.


	8. Imperfection Part 1 (WooSan AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request made by a Wattpad User.
> 
> Angst  
> Prompt: cheating, implied break up.

What is perfection? If you googled that, the answer given to you would be;

'Perfection is a flawless state where everything is exactly right. It can also be the act of making something perfect. Since perfect things are without fault or flaw, everything is 100% great. However, of course, perfection is hard to find'

Wooyoung has never believed that the word perfection existed. The word perfection has been used to describe many things such as objects, people, emotions or their behaviours. All the constant labels of perfection make the world more meaningless as the days go on. He never believed anybody could be perfect until he met Choi San.

When Wooyoung was a newborn, his mother passed away giving birth to him. Although people pity him and tell him it wasn't his fault she died, deep down, he can't help but blame himself. Sometimes, he even finds himself wondering late at night; wondering if, he was never conceived all, she got an abortion, or she miscarried, then she'd still be alive. As a result of the loss of their mother, his older brother refused to give any form of attention to Wooyoung, he always found excuses to not be at home, majority of them resulted in some police officers dropping him home or they take him to the precinct where he spends twenty-four hours in their cell. When he as sixteen years old, he moved out, without looking back, abandoning Wooyoung and their Father as if they were his kryptonite. Although he was motherless and his older brother abandoned him, Wooyoung's father still went out of his way to try to be a good, loving, and caring father for him. They weren't well off and they didn't have a lot of opportunities as other families, he would still do anything to ensure his son was happy. However, he ended up started to drink alcohol as if it was his only religion when Wooyoung was eleven years old.

Throughout Wooyoung's school life, he was always known as the kid who had no family, and who no one loved. Whenever children ran to their parent that picked them up after school, he merely walked past them with his head down and hood up, as he began his long walk home. No one ever came to pick him up. His depression that he gained at a young age worsened and as a result, he would stop talking for days at a time. Every night, before he went to bed, he would always wish the same wish; When he's older, he wants to work, to live without an alcoholic father, to live a good life and to find someone who would love him as a whole.

The second he turned eighteen he left home, without a single word to his dad. He packed up all his belongings and left, never looking back. He didn't have a plan, the only thing he knew was that he needed to get out of there, his destination? Wherever the road takes him.

He found himself in a library a year or two later. He was sitting down in a row, minded his own business as he had a thick novel between his small hands as he carefully read each word. The book he was reading was The Immortal Instruments. He's not that much of a teenage girl fiction reader, however, one of his female friends suggested that he should read the series and somehow, he found himself getting immersed into the world of Shadow hunters and their heroic life which consisted of a world with downworlders, superior beings are known as the angels and the beings in between both of them, known as the shadow hunter warriors who strive to protect peace between the mundane, downworlders and shadow hunters.

Time passed quickly, one minute he was just starting the book he borrowed, then the next, he was heading to the front desk to return it. He would always borrow a book and then read it in the library, if he didn't have time to finish it in the library, he would take it home. Guess you could call it a habit.

Before he could make it to the front desk though, he collided with another person which results in him dropping the book and since the library floor was slippery, his shoes didn't grip and he ended up slipping and falling onto his side.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" a person spoke up as they immediately picked up his book before reaching out a hand, which Wooyoung gratefully took and allowed the stranger to pull him to his feet. Once he stood in front of the stranger, Wooyoung felt his breath get taken away the second his eyes fell on the stranger.

"Would you like to go out on a date?" He blurted out the question to the stranger before realising how forward he sounded. He shyly raised his right hand behind his head, where he proceeded to rub the back of his neck as a nervous habit. Wooyoung was more than thrilled when the stranger agreed because he was impressed with his dorky confidence.

One date turned into two. Two turned into three. Three turned into four and four turned into a beautiful relationship, which has reached its two-year mark. He feels as if he has fulfilled all the wishes his younger self wanted by achieving a life, even he is proud of at this very moment. He honestly believed his love with San, the clumsy boy who knocked him to the ground in the library would last forever. However, life had other plans for him.

His depression became severe, more severe then it had ever been in his life. He began to feel weak, emotionally and physically, resulting in him pushing San aside, preferring to be alone for long periods of time until he finally decides he's ready to join San in their shared bed. The wholeness he wished, ran to and built up with his bare hands within was slowly crumbling and shattering into tiny pieces, while he was left clueless as to what caused it.

It wasn't until he caught San kissing another man as if his life depended on it, that he felt the crumbling, shattering pieces of his own soul and self-worth fell to the ground, turning to fine dust as if someone grabbed each individual piece and began to grate them finely to inflict more pain on him.

San saw him, he pulled away and whispered to the man to go into another room, a room inside their shared house. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall but he would not let them. He refused to cry in front of a man who was making out with another man so passionately in their home, without a single care.

"Why?" That was the only word Wooyoung muttered.

"Why?" San let out a forced chuckle. "Because you don't love me anymore! Every time I am putting myself out there to showcase my love for you and you just push me away, you either sit in the lounge room till the sun is nearly up or leave and go for a walk all night, leaving me alone in my bed to wonder why I wasn't good enough for you. All those thoughts constantly running through my head as to how I can prove my love to you and gain the reassurance that you loved me in the return but I never received that. I only felt the coldness of the empty bed, the same coldness that I have grown so accounted to that I don't even remember the warmth that you create when you lay beside me!"

Wooyoung didn't say a word. He only listened. He listened to how he pathetic, useless and worthless he is. It's not like he hasn't heard it before, he's heard it for most of his life. He heard it whenever his brother returned home after the police dumped him at their house when he would storm upstairs into their shared bedroom and proceeded to verbally tell him how worthless he was, how it was his family his mother died and how he wished Wooyoung was dead instead. He heard it every time his father raised the beer bottle to his lips to taste the bitter liquid drug that overtook his body, turning him into someone that despised the existence of his son as he constantly screaming to God above, asking why he took his wife instead of the son. He heard it from the teachers and students whispering amongst each other about him being motherless, having an alcoholic father or just having no parents at all. He heard it from the voices in his head, that constantly rage every second, every minute, every hour and every day for the past twenty-two years. The voices getting worse as soon as he entered his relationship with San.

San was always an outgoing person, meanwhile, Wooyoung was an introvert. San would always be hanging with a group of friends, going to parties or any sort of gathering with a large number round people, unlike Wooyoung who would prefer to be at home reading a good book, or a good movie underneath a blanket. For the first year of their relationship, San would constantly go out partying and return extremely early in the mornings. He would always bang on the door, yelling at Wooyoung to hurry up and open the door before attempting to race to the bathroom before his wasted self threw up everywhere. For a whole year, half of their relationship duration, he had to take care of the wild, party animal San through the night, till the day, only for him to go out and do it all again.

Then it dawned on Wooyoung, in that very moment as he stood in front of the man he fell in love with. The man he found cheating on him in their very home. The man he spent two years of his life with, and the man in his memories that he just relived in those short moments. His depression worsened through that one year of San's party phase and rather than reaching out to San, he just kept silent, not wanting to be a bother to him. It wasn't until three months into the second year, March when San gave up the partying and it is now December. Eight months, his depression has gotten worse. Eight months, he sat alone letting his own demons inside his head kill him bit by bit, while San slept in their bedroom.

He was the one that ruined their relationship. It's his fault.

Wooyoung turned and walked into their bedroom, where he found the other man seated on their bed. "Hi, I'm Hongjoong, nice to meet you"

Wooyoung ignored the man as he proceeded to grab his two suitcases, where he proceeded to throw in his small amount of items in. He really didn't have that much, all his stuff, aside from the photos in the photo frames, he could fit into both suitcases. He let out a sigh, giving the room one last look over, he gave Hongjoong a nod goodbye before walking back out to the lounge room where he handed San a handwritten letter.

"Goodbye San" he whispered before heading out the front door, pulling both suitcases behind, without looking back.

"Goodbye San" he whispered before heading out the front door, pulling both suitcases behind, without looking back

The front door slammed shut and San was left alone in the silence of the house. Not even Hongjoong muttered a word. Rather than turning his attention to the man in his room, San instead sat on the living room couch and proceeded to open the letter Wooyoung gave him.

Dear San

I know you must be wondering why I've been disappearing off into the night, not returning till late in the morning or during the day for the past Eight Months and I felt like I owe you an explanation so here goes.

My mother passed away giving birth to me and as a result, I was motherless. Both my father and my elder brother blamed me for her death, although, my brother only ever told me when he was high from drugs after the local police dropped him off at home and dad only ever told me when he was drunk to the point he became a different personality. All the children and teachers are school would gossip about how I was the motherless child, or how I had a father but he never loved me. I was nicknamed the 'orphan boy that no one loved' and this went on until I was eighteen years old before I finally decided to leave that entire life behind and start a new one, with the wish of becoming successful, getting a job and finding someone that will love me.

Skip by a year or two to the library where we first met, when your clumsy self bumped into me and I embarrassingly fell onto my side. I totally blame the lack of friction on the floor for that fall, by the way, but jokes aside, the second I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I asked you out and them, four takes turned a two hear relationship.

However, for the first year and three months of our relationship, you constantly went out partying with your friends nightly and I would constantly be looking after you when you came home late, making sure you had water, aspirin and sometimes scrubbing your vomit of the floor or the wall. I never once complained because that's how much I loved you, but that's also when my depression plummeted immensely and I started to break. Rather than being your boyfriend, I felt like your maid. Constantly checking up on you, making sure you eat, drink, shower or just wake you up from your day-long sleep, even if you snapped at me due to your hangover.

This year, in March. You stopped partying and died down but by then, I was so exhausted that I just needed time for myself, which is what I did. I know it was so stupid and selfish of me but I just needed time to be alone, even if it meant my demons tormented me every second, minute, hour and day but regardless of all that.

None of that will ever change my love for you. I may not be perfect, you may not be as perfect as I thought you were when I laid my eyes on you for the first time but I'm willing to gradually become perfect, as long as you continue to be my other half because I'm nowhere near perfect, unless I have you.

Love Wooyoung.

Tears fall onto the pages, messing up the Wooyoung's beautiful ink handwriting. San's heart shattered as each honest, meaningful word that Wooyoung wrote circled around his head only to come crashing down when he let out loud sobs.

"San, are you okay?" Hongjoong came out when he heard his sobs.

"Get out. Please, get out!" San screamed, was it directed at Hongjoong or himself. He has no idea, thankfully Hongjoong obeyed and the only sound made aside from his sobs was the door shutting behind him.

"Wooyoung" San called out as he collapsed off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. He held the letter to his chest with crossed arms, while he on his legs and hunched over into a ball in his thighs. His sobs became louder as he remained still in the vulnerable position, as he continued to realise just how much he fucked up. At that moment, he didn't care who heard his loud sobs, all he wanted was for Wooyoung to come back, even if it was to yell at him.


	9. Imperfection Part 2 (WooSan + Hongjoong AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request made by a Wattpad User

The hard patter of rain hitting down on the metal roof of the bus shelter he sat at filled his ears. Accompanying the rain was the harsh cold winds, which did not show mercy towards him. Wooyoung's heart felt cold, just like his entire body. His clothes and hair were drenched to the point they stuck to his skin, his suitcases discarded on the semi-dry ground underneath the bench, while he sat on the bench with his legs pulled towards his chest, trying to maintain some type of warmth. He wanted to scream and cry, but nothing came out.  
He was so upset at the betrayal of the man he loved, and yet, he still loves that man so much that it hurts. Forgiveness was not something he could give at the moment, but at the same time, he was willing to consider it, if the other man wanted to fight for it. Sadly, he was beginning to lose hope on the idea as his body gave out and slide sideways down the back support of the bench, his side colliding with the seat. His body shivered as it tried to fight the cold weather to keep functioning, but he just felt so weak, and pathetic. The fight in him to try and survive left him many months ago.

The rain started to pour harder, or was that the sound of running footsteps on the wet pavement? He wasn't sure, his vision was fading and the heavy storm was slowly dulling down in his ears. The faint sound of panting could be heard, but he was unsure as to whether or not it was his own. "Wooyoung-" he heard his name being spoken. He was unsure who the voice belonged to but the immediate feeling of comfort washed through his body as he lost consciousness.

He awoke to the faint beeping sounds, indicating to him that he's most likely at a hospital. Rather than opening his eyes, he instead used his other senses to focus on the world around him. His throat was dry, hoarse and itchy, it was obvious he got a cold from the depressing weather. His limbs felt weak, but not as weak as they were when he collapsed. He felt the warmth of someone's hand in his. The slight tough of a round ring on the thumb finger registered to him that the hand that was holding his belonged to San. Wanting to prove his imagination wrong, he turned his head to the right and slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with hazelnut eyes staring back at him. The same hazelnut eyes that he would get lost in whenever San and he would lay down on a blanket in the park, his head in the latter's lap while he stared up at him. "San" he hoarsely got it.

Immediately, San let go of his hand, turned and grabbed a glass of water, he brought it to Wooyoung's mouth carefully and helped the man take a few sips before placing it back down on the table beside the bed. Wooyoung assumed this was where they remained silent here on out, or the latter would leave, but he was left utterly surprised when he did the opposite and spoke. "I'm sorry Wooyoung. I treated you horribly all this time. I am honestly so disgusted with myself" Wooyoung's eyes remained on San as he listened.

"I'm not making any excuse for what I did, because what I did was inconceivable. I betrayed your trust, and your love in me. If you want to end things with me, I understand"

"Do you love him?"

"Hongjoong?" Wooyoung nodded in response. San hesitated. He was unsure, did he love Hoojong?

"I don't know, maybe?. I mean, I love you, I know I do but Hongjoong was always there for me. I've known him since I was young. I honestly never thought a kiss would happen between us until he kissed me right before you came home. I didn't push him off, and I didn't even try to defend myself after you witnessed. I'm just so confused and upset at myself for hurting you"

"I don't want to break up with you, I know that. I love you so much that it hurts. You're the only thing I have San and maybe it's my selfish mind doing the talking. But there's one thing I know for sure, forgiving you, isn't something I can do right away. Please, give me time to be by myself." San nodded as he stood up from the bedside and headed towards the door. "Oh and San. Don't self destruct? Take care of yourself, please. Don't push Hongjoong away either, I know his intentions weren't one hundred per cent bad"  
San nodded in response, he gave Wooyoung one last look before he walked out the hospital room door.

Wooyoung let out a sigh as he turned his attention away from the room door and instead directed it towards the window, where you could slightly see the illuminating light from the moon in the sky.  
He took a deep breath as he slowly raised a hand and placed it on his chest, right about his heart. He needs to learn to love himself before he can keep loving someone else.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into a Year.

Wooyoung's eyes stared at the grave before him. His father's name engraved into the tomb, the freshly covered dirt outlined where his coffin was placed in the ground days prior. He couldn't bring himself to attend the official funeral, he chose to instead visit after.

"I forgive you" he muttered as he kneeled in front of the grave. "I forgive you for the way you treated me. I forgive you for choosing alcohol over me. I forgive you for falling into your depression and losing your way. I am grateful that you loved me for as long as you could. And I'm grateful that you didn't search for me once I left. Because of my courage, I found the love of my life, and because I learned to forgive you, I've learned to forgive and cherish myself. I forgive you Dad, and I love you. I hope you have reunited with Mum, wherever you are" he rose to his feet, head held high, no longer slouching and looking at the ground, but instead, he stood tall and walked out of the graveyard with confidence. His destination was the one place he needed to be.

He knows it has been a year since he last spoke to San, and he knows that San and Hongjoong have moved in together. He is unsure as to whether or not they are dating, but over the last year that he's seen professional help, and slowly learned to gain confidence and love himself for who he is, he has realised that he is willing to be with San and Hongjoong if it's something San desired. His love for the man had no bounds, and he was willing to expand that love for another person if he was offered the chance to that is.  
Has he forgiven San and Hongjoong? Yes. They shared a kiss, and yes, it is considered as cheating. But, Wooyoung realised many months ago that their relationship was already broken long before that kiss due to the lack of communication and the lack of self-love.

"Come on Wooyoung, you can do this" he muttered to himself as he reached the doorstep. He took a few deep breathes before pushing the doorbell. The sound of the doorbell rang, and he waited for a few moments, getting ready to leave if they weren't home.

"Coming" a distant muffled voice shouted, following by the thumping of footsteps as they raced down steps. Not even a moment later the front door opened and he was met with Hongjoong. Hongjoong's eyes widened as his mind processed who was at the front door. He was frozen.

"Joon, who's at the door?" San's voice called out from another part of the room. However, when he received no response, he stopped what he was doing and came out into the hallway. He too froze in the hallway when his eyes fell on Wooyoung.

"Hi" Wooyoung hesitantly spoke. Maybe he was no longer welcome here. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing, I can leave" he proceeded to take a few steps back, but Hongjoong's hands gripping his arm and their synchronised scream of 'No' made him halt.  
"Please, come in" San ushered him inside, to the lounge room. He took a seat on the couch and watched as they took a seat on the couch opposite to him. He felt like he was in another counsellor session, but instead with two counsellors instead of one.

"You came back. You really came back" San whispered. His voice breaking slightly from being emotionally overwhelmed. Rather than answering, Wooyoung just gestured to the two of them "Are you two?

"No" "Nah"

"Oh"

"We do have feelings for each other, but we decided it'd be best to wait for you" Hongjoong spoke up.

"But what if I never came back?"

"Then we would have waited forever" San answered confidentially. "We always set three plates at the dinner table. We have three toothbrushes in the bathroom, three sets of slippers, shoes, clothes, and multiple cutlery. We were hoping you would come back"

"What if I don't want a relationship?" Wooyoung asked. He watched as both of them processed the question, it obviously was a heavy question, seeing as they were silent for quite some time. "Then we'd be friends, that's if you would have me in the household. I can move out and leave if you want me to Wooyoung" Hongjoong spoke up. San nodded his head in agreement.

"No. Don't move out. I'll leave"

"No! Move in with us. Please Wooyoung" San begged.

"We'll do a trial run" Wooyoung responded.

That's how Wooyoung, San and Hongjoong ended up living together.  
Stating that things started off bumpy would be a complete understatement. Everyone in the household had to adjust to the new presence of another. There were times when things got awkward to the point conversations weren't strong enough to be maintained, avoiding games started to avoid being left alone in the room with the other, and separate eating areas were self-designated due to the residents not wanting to make things awkward for the other. However, it wasn't much longer until the three men found the synchronicity, and that was through their love of music and dance.  
All three men bonded and re-bonded rather quickly through dancing, singing and rapping. It resulted in some really fun karaoke nights. Yes, even after time sped by and now they have been living together for almost a year, they still sometimes felt awkward and they sometimes argued, but that didn't change the fact that they love and cherish each other more than anything. Although Wooyoung is still not ready for another go at a relationship just yet, even though they have all established that the feelings for all three of them are there. Thankfully none of them is in a rush to put a label on it. They are just living in the moment and enjoying the days as they come.


End file.
